Table for Twelve
by Nicole Abrahao
Summary: The Belmontes are a couple of journalists with a very unique dream: they want to have ten kids. Will they be able to remain in love with each other and raise their kids well, or will ten kids completely break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Money doesn't bring happiness, but if I had it I could at least be depressed in Paris".

He remembers these words so vividly now, leaving his mouth followed by a light chuckle. His grandfather. He died when Enrico was a teenager, the old man was always in a really good humor. At the end of his life though he regretted not having enough money to give all the best to his offspring, but what a beautiful life he had.

It always hurt him in a way to see how well his father related with his four siblings. Even when they argued, it was fun to watch as they'd soon apologize and go back to good terms. He missed that all his childhood asking for a little brother or sister, but his parents were in such a miserable financial condition that they decided to have just him and give him all the best they could give. They only didn't give him the best he thought he deserved: company in that big empty house while his parents were out working their butts off to keep everything they had.

He was taught to look for a job, for money, for success, so he wouldn't face the hardships his parents endured. Sitting now at a table on the corner of a run down bar, he looked through the fogged window at the rain pouring outside. What he had done with his life? Working in a big city with no prospects of having a life, his own family, too absorbed in earning money and not getting enough.

He pulled a notebook from his backpack and sharpened a pencil. He looked through the window again and started writing. Beautiful landscapes, beautiful lives of people who followed their dreams crowded his mind as he wrote about these fascinating characters. He wished he had enough courage to do that. To follow his dream, to dedicate himself to build a family, not a famous career… And maybe be a proud grandfather as his were. It was not a common dream in men, but it was his dream. Shouldn't he fight for it?

The bell over the door rang warning the people inside of another costumer coming in. He snapped his head at her, getting distracted from his thoughts. She was blonde, shivering in cold and closing the drenched umbrella. She sat at the bar and asked for a hot drink. He placed the pencil under his chin, reflective, and quickly touched the paper with it, his hand moving fast.

He was so caught with it that he didn't notice her coming close.

"I can't say I'm not used to men getting inspired by me but.. I must say I'm quite impressed at how I seem to have an impact on you."

He shot his head up, surprised. There she was, staring at him with a small smile on the corner of her lips. He started mumbling, nervous and embarrassed. She had noticed him watching at her and writing. He offered her an awkward smile.

"I look like a creep right now, don't I?"

She nodded playfully while taking a seat in front of him. "A cute creep though."

He blushed, not knowing what to say or what to do with his hands. A stranger was really hitting on him?

"I do know you actually." She seemed to read his mind. "I was from your literature class last year. You don't remember me, right?"

He guiltily shook his head no.

"I don't blame you. Too many students and we never talked before, but I remember your poetry. You were awesome, got everyone's attention."

He shyly scratched his neck. "I'm not that good actually…"

"Oh come on, you were great. I want to be a writer too but…" She sighed. "I still have a lot to learn."

"I'm sure you'll do great." He tried, getting a smile from her.

"Trust me, you'll be famous one day with your writing."

He suddenly looked gloomily at the window and she noticed that change in him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He hung his head low. "It's just that it's… It's not my real dream."

"Oh… And what is your real dream?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. Should he trust her? Would she laugh and try to persuade him out of the idea? Well, she was almost a stranger anyway, her opinion shouldn't count, right? He decided to tell her.

"I want to move to a small town and build a big family". He said, analyzing her features, curious at how she'd react.

Her answer was a small smile. A mocking smile? He couldn't say.

"Really?" He nodded. "Can I see what you wrote?"

He looked surprised at her and then at his notebook. He gave it to her with an uneasy smile. "I guess I can't deny it now that you caught me getting inspired on you…"

"You're right." She smiled widely.

He waited for what looked like hours for her to finish her reading. She began to read it with a smile on her face, then she was serious, and then smiled again. He was dying to know what was going on in her head. When she finally finished, she nodded at him with a pleased expression.

"I guess your big family will love your stories."

They talked the rest of the afternoon, and though they haven't given each other their numbers, they managed to see each other three times – by accident as they both believe it – before they finally decided to plan their meetings.

He fell in love with her, a little before knowing her big dream besides being a good writer was also to have a big family. It looked like the heavens had sent her to him, she was perfect. The only thing not so perfect about all this was the dreaded time to tell his parents about the change of plans.

As he had predicted, they were against him throwing away everything he had conquered up to know to live in a small town with a writer for a wife and a bunch of kids. That's what hurt him the most. You could say anything you wanted about him, but not about the woman he loved or his future family. A huge argument came next and he left his parents for good.

They both started working to raise enough money to move in together to a small town. As soon as they got it, they got married and moved to Sunset Valley – a small town Emily, that was her name, always wanted to live in since she heard a lot of stories about it from her grandmother.

With everything packed and their hearts showing them the way, they embarked on a bus to their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of mold offended their nostrils as soon as they opened the door. Their jaw dropping at the amount of water on the floor. Sinks, shower, bathtub, all pipes just splashing water everywhere.

"Well, I guess that's why the house was so cheap." Enrico tried to break a joke while Emily still looked incredibly at him.

"Can you fix this?"

"You mean, in this life?" He looked at her, noticing her frown. "Yeah, probably."

The doorbell rang making them both turn. Enrico walked to the door and opened it a little. A guy in a huge smile waited outside. "Yes?"

"Oh hi, I'm Jacob." He offered his hand for a hand shake. "I'm your neighbor and saw you moving. Welcome to Sunset Valley."

"Oh…" Enrico opened the door completely and took the man's shake. "Enrico."

"Nice to meet you, man. Oh…" The guy named Jacob soon noticed the conditions of the house. "I think you need some help there?"

Enrico didn't answer right away. He was not the kind to trust strangers and he definitely didn't want to risk a stranger in the house with Emily there when no neighbors knew they existed yet.

Jacob smiled when he saw him hesitating. "Big city guy, huh? Here." He took his wallet from his pocket and showed a document to him. "I'm a plumber. I can help you."

Enrico sighed. "Sorry, I just…"

"No worries, man." He patted his arm inviting himself in. "So, where do we start?"

"Emily, this is Jacob. This is Emily, my wife."

"Nice to meet you." Jacob shook her hand with a charming smile. "So? Let's party."

Enrico and Jacob started working. It was already late night when everything was finally fixed. They sat on the couch while Emily served them some coffee and joined afterwards.

"You're going to like here. There's good people here, just be careful with the Landgraabs and Altos."

"Why?" Emily frowns.

"They're the richest families here. The own the mansions over the hill. They're vicious people, I'm telling you. Snobs. They always find a way to get into a fight for any reason." Jacob shook his head, disgusted. "But the Alto's girl is a good person. It's sad that she has these people as parents."

"Well, an apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Jacob looked thoughtful for a second before he finally placed the empty cup on the coffee table and smiled at them. "I have to go. Long day tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help." Enrico said, shaking hands one more time.

"Call me if you need."

He waved his way out. Enrico closed the door joining Emily on the couch and snuggling against her, his nose on her neck, closing his eyes.

"You shouldn't have judged that poor girl."

He didn't open his eyes to answer. "But it's true. Children are what parents make of them. We'll have awesome kids, you'll see." He smiled, opening his eyes slightly and kissing her on the lips.

"They're still important people. We should avoid any trouble."

He scoffed. "In no time we'll also be one of the richest families here, baby." He faked an important voice making her laugh.

"Ok, Mr. Future President, can we go to bed have some sleep now? I'm tired…"

"You read my mind." He said, standing up and mustering the strength to carry her to the bedroom. He was sleep and weak from a whole day fixing pipes but oh well… She was worth it.

#

The weak but warm sunlight of the following morning greeted the couple still under the cover. They looked at each other in such a complete adoration one would think the other is a painting, a master piece.

He got closer, pressing his lips against hers. "I love you." He breathed against her mouth, mouth opening in a smile.

"Love you too."

He kissed her deeply, rolling on the bed on top of her, giggles being heard all over the small bedroom.

#

"So?" Emily stood up, aprehension writen all over her face. They were both in the Journalism building being interviewed for a job. Emily already got it, but Enrico had just left the boss' office.

"So…" He began, his fake worried expression giving space for a sly smile. "I guess we begin together tomorrow."

Emily screamed in joy, jumping in his arms. Hoever, the move didn't seem to please her body at all as she was now completely nauseated.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

She just ran to the bathroom vomiting. Enrico followed her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Emily?"

She looked at him, reflective. "I need to go to a drugstore."

Emily bought a pregnancy test and used it right away. Enrico walked back and forth in the living room, his heands messing his hair, waiting for Emily to come out of the bathroom.

"Baby?" She called and in seconds he was there at her side.

"Look." She handed him the small object and he looked at it quite confused.

"It's… It's pink. What does that mean?" He asked, anxious.

Her smile gave away the answer before she spoke. "It means our first baby is on its way."


End file.
